Contention
by Eleka
Summary: SatoxDai Yaoi Shonenai SatoshiDaisuke. I'm not talented at Summaries. Krad and Daisuke have a little chit chat, about Satoshi and Dai's 'relationship' and what is is and or should be


Yay…I've gotten my butt around to a new fic (And it isn't a song fic ; paranoid Though I am working on one..err…)

And it's a nice little DNA fic too ) 3 SatoxDai. Krad's a little fed up ;

Written at 1:40 in the morning, so..If you catch any errors let me know (Spell check has been known to fail.) It's appreciated )

I don't own DNA (Aside from a couple volumes of the manga) I own the plotline for this fic though :P

Enjoy,

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krad smirked, down at the small red headed boy, as he squirmed uncomfortably in position, pinned against the wall by the white angel. Krad leaned over, whispering dangerously low in Daisuke's ear "This rage..this anger…It is my _destiny_, I must kill off Dark. But so many decades. I'm fed up, little tamer. I've had enough. And even When..Satoshi is gone, and the Hikari line is ended," Krad paused, hands pressing harder against Daisuke's neck, as the teenager gasped for breath. "Pay attention, human. Even when he is gone, _I will still exist_." Daisuke's eyes widened considerably, and he fought to form words, grasping at Krad's wrists, fending him off. "Still…exist, h-how…?"

Krad growled "Simply because the Hikari line is ended, does not mean that my existence is ended! I may not be able to emerge, but I will still be here!" He jerked at Daisuke's neck again, causing him to cough, eyes squinting in pain. "I need to end! Dark will be gone, I will promise you that…But I…I will be trapped..Forever..Mad…I can't take it anymore!" Krad's eyes narrowed, staring straight into Daisuke's "But you..A mere human…You are the only one, who can end this curse!"

The blonde angel finally relented, loosening his fingers from Daisuke's neck "How..I can't.." "Foolish tamer!...You are the only one! To end my curse, you must return what that Stupid Satoshi has given you." Daisuke's brow furrowed in confusion "Given, to me?" Krad sighed, exasperated "His damned affections! You must return them, so I can finally escape from this madness"

Daisuke's eyes widened again, cheeks tinting "A..Affections? Satoshi gave his affections..to me? But…I can't return that, I love Riku!" Krad chuckled under his breath "Do you?" Dark's words flashed through Daisuke's mind_, "It's so cute how you think you love each other" _(1) "But..If you loved this..Girl, and as you think, she loved you back, wouldn't Dark have disappeared?" Krad's eyes glinted, and he leaned towards Daisuke again, quipping softly in his ear "They say…When the tamer finds his true love, and that love returns the feelings, their angel will be expelled from their body. Ended, gone. Until the next in the bloodline. But you see, there is no more Hikari bloodline, so I shall disappear! And as for you, Well, Dark has not yet disappeared."

Daisuke swallowed. Krad was right, he loved Riku..But did he? Was she really his _true_ love? "Human! Pay attention to me!" Krad frowned, snapping his fingers in front of Daisuke's face "Satoshi said once, to your friend Towa, actually, _"The work of the Hikaris is destined to end up with the Niwas"_(2). You've stolen all the art, haven't you? All the precious works…But there is one more Hikari masterpiece, which you have not yet laid claim to. Take it!" Krad hissed "Take it! Take him and his damn affections, and all will be ended!"

Daisuke trembled quietly "I don't…I can't" Krad shook his head in dismay "Humans. Don't, can't…Won't. Do it." With those as his parting words, Krad finally relinquished the body back to Satoshi. The young blue hair teen glanced at Daisuke, eyes falling out of focus, before he slumped against the other, worn. "Hiwa-.." Daisuke bit his lip, gently cradling Satoshi in his arms "Satoshi-kun…" Daisuke sighed, closing his eyes, and kissing Satoshi gently atop his forehead. "I need to think on this..But for now.." Daisuke smiled slightly, leaning back against the wall. Content, for at least the moment, to have Satoshi Hiwatari in his arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Refers to a scene in the 5th Manga

Once again, return to the 5th Manga

I've always liked DN Angel, and when I first got into it, I was very into it..But then I lost interest (Though not completely ;)) I've become re-obsessed, watching a lot of the anime recently. So I headed back to my manga. While so many SatoxDai implications are in the anime, it doesn't compare to the manga. Where Krad even says ""Yet you treasure this reality, Satoshi. Just as you treasure that boy." And people still deny the relationship there? Oo…And when Risa mentioned something to Dai about them loving Daisuke, Satoshi agreed (Also the 5th book ; that's one of my favorite volumes, heh.)

In the manga, unlike the anime, the SatoxDai relationship goes beyond implications.


End file.
